The Nathus Family
Intro Geiv is an adult southern sergal who lives in Gold Ring and works as a garden knight, protecting his employer (Asher, a southern noble) and his employer's eltus garden. He is 15 years old in Sergal years (@100 RC), which is ~20 in Human years. He grooms his mane so that he looks more like his mother, whom he adores. Geiv lived in a studio apartment by himself from 95-99 RC, prior to his engagement and marriage to his spouse Emile. He currently lives with Emile in Gold Ring. Geiv has a sweet tooth and loves mochi, rock candy, and root beer. He prefers the texture of meat compared to fish, so he'll usually swallow fish whole to avoid chewing them. He's never ventured outside of Gold Ring because he prefers the safety and security of the city, but he plans to visit Emile's family in Reono one day. Geiv is positive, shy, needy and impulsive - he tends to fall head over heels for other sergals. Geiv always has good intentions, but his mischievousness can get him in trouble. Geiv was born in GR, raised in GR, and is proud of his city. He considers outsiders to be less civilized, but doesn't think of them as inferior and loves to hear their stories and tales. Geiv has a low alcohol/chemical tolerance, so he gets intoxicated quickly. In addition, he tries to avoid liquor, but he enjoys recreational miasma. Geiv's Parents Geiv's father, Jay, was known for his ability to hunt Talyxians, and for his love of western sergals - which explains why Geiv's mother is 1/2 western, and why Geiv is 1/4 western. Jay, an adventurer, was a (pure) civilized southerner who loved fighting Talyxians and exploring almost as much as he loved his wife. Jay didn't like to stay in one place for too long, so a year after Geiv was born, he left Gold Ring on an expedition to reach the Vetla Forest (North of Nevrea). He met a southern sergal named Drakken along the way, who was starry-eyed and craving his first real adventure. Jay promptly brought the unassuming southerner on a hunt to kill a giant talyxian sand worm. When Geiv was little, his mom used to joke that his father was "on his way to the western lands, because he ran out of fresh tail in Gold Ring". Geiv's mom was very attached to Geiv once his dad left, and raised Geiv herself until he reached adulthood at age 10. As Geiv ages, the tannish white color in his fur gets whiter, but the brown color remains the same throughout his life. Emile Geiv met his spouse, Emile, in 95 RC when Emile moved from Reono to GR. They were both young adults at the time and quickly became close friends, but they didn't take their relationship seriously until 98 RC. Geiv and Emile followed Agudner tradition by getting married in 100 RC, moving in together and settling down. Emile's ties to Reono's nobility have allowed them to live comfortably amongst Gold Ring's nobility, but they have little to no power since Emile is not a sergal and Geiv was not born a noble. Emile is strongly influenced by his stalker, Lexam, and his grandmother Jeneva. Lexam is a female stalker born in 0 RC who grew up with Emile's grandmother Jeneva, eventually developing the same personality as Jeneva. Lexam stays with Emile and looks after him, filling the role of Jeneva (who passed away shortly after Emile's birth). Emile is Geiv's favorite person to snuggle with. Tessa Geiv's daughter, Tessa, was born in 97 RC after Geiv slept with his female friend Sachi in 96 RC. Geiv immediately took Tessa in once she was born and raises her along with Emile, loving and caring for her as she grows. Emile handles Tessa's education as she gets older, while Geiv plays with Tessa and eventually shows her how to defend herself. Tessa is mostly southern and eastern, sporting pinkish brown fur and light purple eyes. She's stocky and is a natural fighter like Geiv's father, but is also witty and thoughtful because she was raised by Emile and Geiv. She's fiercely protective of her papas and can be brash towards new people. A timeline of Geiv's recent ancestry and events 28 RC: Pure Western great grandparents arrived in GR at a young age (the grandparents of Geiv's mom) 35 RC: Pure Western grandparent and 100% Civilized Southern grandparent (the parents of Geiv's mom) born in GR. Pure southern grandparents (Jay's parents) born in GR. 55 RC: 1/2 Western mom and 100% Civilized Southern dad (Jay) born in GR. 85 RC: Geiv and his cousin Kaho are born, Geiv's parents were 30. 86 RC: Geiv's father, Jay, left for the Vetla Forest, and is presumed dead by 100 RC. 92 RC: Geiv plays with an eastern sergal named Izzar, who is visiting GR from Reono. 95 RC: Geiv moves into his studio apartment, and meets Emile later that year. 96 RC: Geiv sleeps around with various Eltus and works at a Gold Ring convenience store. 97 RC: Geiv's daughter, Tessa, is born. Tessa's mother is an Eastern sergal named Sachi. 98 RC: Geiv and Emile start dating seriously. 99 RC: Emile uses his status to get Geiv a job as a garden knight. 100 RC: Geiv and Emile get married and move into a new house together.